


Snow Turns Red

by Invisible_Rose



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Rose/pseuds/Invisible_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House finds out why Cuddy hates snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Turns Red

**Author's Note:**

> Contains rape in a fairly graphic way. Please don't read if you find this triggering. Thank you and please enjoy.

Snow turns red 

The hospital was alive with excitement and grumbling, it was November 30th and it had just snowed for the first time that year. This wasn't a light dusting either, a full 4 inches had fallen in just as many hours leaving snow plows working and people slowly making there way home while others simply waited for the roads to get better. Its here we find Lisa Cuddy sitting in her office a sad look etched onto her face. House knew she didn't like the snow, she down right hated it. Even though he knew it was hated and it wasn't uncommon for her to be in a god awful mood for the first snow he never knew why. The cold wasn't what bothered her; the woman loved the cold weather. Hell he'd seen her go out side in a pair of jeans and a tee shirt when it was 30 degrees out side only to come in with a smile talking about how great it felt outside. Walking into her office he plopped himself down on her couch and said "It's snowing."  
"I know." she said quietly staring out the window.   
"Why does it bother you so much?"  
"It's just attached to a bad memory."  
"What sort of bad memory?" As far as he knew nothing bad had ever happened to her. Of course there were the standard break-ups and fights, sicknesses and stuff like that but nothing that would take years to get over. Nothing that should still affect her now.   
"Just a bad one. Please don't push."  
Getting up he moved over to her, "Lisa, tell me what happened, even if I'm a jerk most of the time let me help."  
"I don't think you'll want to know once I tell you."  
"We won't know unless you tell me."  
"Ok," she said softly. "We should go sit back on the couch."  
She was quiet for several minutes after they sat. "I was raped, when I was 17. It was the first snow of the year. . .

Flashback  
It was cold and dark had already fallen as 17 year old Lisa Cuddy was making her way home. She was taking the long way from Carly's house because it started snowing. She loved the first snow fall of the year. It took everything from being brown and ugly to beautiful and pure and white. It was gorgeous.   
She had just turned and started making her way down an ally when she heard a noise behind her. Turning she didn’t see anything but she did start walking faster. Just as she was about leave the ally two hands shot out and grabbed her, one around her mouth muffling the scream and one wrapped its way around her waist holding her in place.  
“No screaming little girl.” A voice growled into her ear. “Now, you listen and listen good, you scream you die, you try and hurt me you die, you do anything to draw attention to this place you die. Nod if you understand.” He said, leaning in to lick her neck and moving the hand on her waist down between her jeans clad legs.  
She nodded, tears making their way down her face. She knew what was about to happen, it didn’t take a genius to figure it out. He turned her around and pushed her into the fence. He slowly took his hand way from her mouth to see if she would make a noise, but she stayed silent.   
“So what is a sweet little girl like you doing out at this time of night, hm?” He asked nuzzling her neck.   
“Please let me go.” She said softly. “Please.”  
“I can’t do that now.” He said just as softly moving both of his hands to her waist band to undo her jeans. It didn’t take long for him of have her jeans around her ankles exposing her for anyone to see. She shivered as the cold air hit her. She could just hope that he didn’t want to open her coat and shirt too; if he did she would freeze.   
“Please, I won’t tell anyone, I just want to go home, please!” She whispered. She didn’t want to get hurt, the sad thing was is she could see other people walking right past the ally but no one looked her way.  
“Shut up,” He said back handing her. He hated the begging, it made the little whores seem so pathetic. “You know you want it little girl, you want the big bad man to show you what a naughty little thing you are. I bet you let any boy at school have it don’t you? Hmm? Don’t you have any little boyfriends that you spread those pretty legs for?” He asked her while getting his pants undone. Normally he would like to take his time but it was just too damn cold. He actually wasn’t even out for this, he had just been making his way home from work and he saw her pretty little self ducking down the ally and what sort of man would he be if he didn’t warn a pretty little thing like her the dangers of wandering down an ally after dark.  
“No,” She said whimpering, “I haven’t. . .” she didn’t finish her sentence; it was cut off by her gasp as he pushed himself into her. It hurt worse then anything that she had felt before. Oh god it hurt.   
“You like that? You know that’s exactly what you wanted, isn’t?” He was grunting in her ear. She did everything she could to not pay attention, to not remember but every word, every touch; every grunt was being imprinted on her memory forever. She stayed quiet until he was done, and once he had finished he quickly made himself presentable again. “Looks like you were telling the truth about those boys.” He said looking at the blood that was slowly trailing down her legs and mixing with the snow turning pure white red. “Maybe you should start; all the boys love a little slut.” He said before walking back out to the street and continuing to make his way home.  
End flashback  
“I ran home, as fast as I could after that. I didn’t say anything to my parents, when I got there I just ran up to my room and stared sobbing. My mom came in and saw the blood on my jeans and she knew what happened right away.” Cuddy finished telling him softly.   
“God Cuddy, did they ever catch the guy?” House asked, he had never pictured that something like that happened to her. She always seemed kind of naïve to him.   
“No, there wasn’t much to go on and the one time they did have a suspect I didn’t recognize anyone in the line up.” She said softly. “It’s ok though most of the time I’m fine. It doesn’t affect me too often, just when it snows. I miss being able to be excited about it.”  
“Want to go out to dinner?” He asked suddenly.   
“Why?” She asked a confused look on her face.   
“Well if a bad memory made you hate the snow maybe some good ones will make you like it again. Come have dinner with me. I’ll pay.” He said giving her a grin, it was totally out of character for him but he wanted to be the one that made her love the snow again. He had done so much to hurt her over the years he just wanted to give her something back.   
“Sure.” She said giving him the first smile she had all day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave feedback it's always helpful.


End file.
